


Phantom Touch

by NeonCityLights



Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: Aiming for the feels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCityLights/pseuds/NeonCityLights
Summary: They were always fated to meet. In one instance they are childhood friends with crushes that grow into love. In another, it's a chance encounter of some kind, either  love at first sight or sense of passion cultivated from the seeds of rivalry or hate. The omniverse is vast and in some instances it's not meant to be. Fate isn't on their side and this bonded pair of souls will never know the sunrise of fated love. But sometimes love finds a way and the will of gods, the divergent nature of timelines, and the vastness of the omniverse can't keep them a part.





	Phantom Touch

An hour from now, after waking up with the help of a cup of coffee, Rex would swear it was one hell of a dream. Fever at worst and Wet at best. But that was then because right now he's tossing and turning in his sleep, giddy in his half-awake state of being. The dream left him trembling, moaning, and groaning and when he awakes flushed with heat he mutters a halfhearted prayer that he didn't wake up anyone in the house.

It felt so real, he'll later think, nursing the mug and watching the sun rise from the comfort of his back porch, parents asleep and the small town of Providence dead to the world. There it was underneath his skin, faint embers dancing and dying all over his body. It was the phantom touch of fingers, and ghostly kisses trailing from neck to navel.

And there was laughter. He couldn't and wouldn't remember their conversation. But he remembered the timber of his own sweet nothings and jokes and the bell-like laughter of someone else. The coffee, dark and rich, can't clear the taste in his mouth and the burn can't erase the touch of another's lips on his own. Time does, and it's somewhere between his morning shower and humming along to the radio in his truck that he forgets it all.

Forgets the touch that knew him so well. The sensation of hands cupping his face, pulling him into a kiss as he's pushed onto the pillow soft bed. Of hands tracing the contours of his arms and back, groping and holding firm as they trailed downward. The sensation of fingers tips skimming over his palms before interlocking with his own, and all the tingles that made his breath hitch. Of legs intertwined with his and having a warm body pressed against him so tightly and the fire coursing through them both.

Two hearts beating for more and more and more.

He forgets the sound of a voice brushing against his ears, panting, chuckling, wanting him and only him. The sound of clothes hitting the bedroom floor, of zippers and belt buckles becoming undone, and the laughter of tripping and stumbling out of jeans and underwear. All of it forgotten, the sound of sweet nothings promising a life that never was.

But worst of all, he forgets the color of emerald eyes as soon as he opens his own to the waking world. And he doesn't know, but of all the things he's forgotten, this brings tears to his eyes. He cries, not because the song on the radio is touching, truth be told he's only half listening, but from all the things that could've been. All of it made from all the things forgotten.

When he parks his truck, he glances over his shoulder for no reason. A small part of him, so small and so tiny yet there, half expects someone stepping out with him on the other side. But there's nobody and he resigns himself to a nice breakfast with friends before school.

The man of his dreams is laid forgotten in those blankets and bedsheets, leaving only an ache in his chest, a knot that unwinds in a course of weeks not days. And when he's finally free from this invisible turmoil and everything in the world realigns, he has another dream.

"Hey." The bell chimes sound eager, thankful, relieved at the sight of him.

And he smiles and nuzzles the nape of their neck. "Hey, Ben."

And it starts all over again. But this time he remembers the little things, little things that leave him smiling when he awakes. And ever so slowly he puts all these little things together. Years go by before he can close his eyes in the waking world and see the man that grew with him.

It's his second year of college and he's taking a stroll to unwind from his morning classes. He takes a detour to walk through a set of dormitories he's never been to before when he hears the sound of windchimes dancing in the breeze.

He remembers the boy in his dreams and smiles.

A door opens behind him, and there's the sound of running feet against the concrete sidewalk. And the sound of labored breathing that stills him and makes his heart leap in his chest. He blinks back tears that blurred his vision and stings the back of his eyes.

"Rex?"  

Fate plays tricks, it conspires with and against the interests of people, but it can be kind. Rex turns to meet shocked emerald eyes, a familiar mop of frazzled brown hair, and a flushed face he's only seen in his dreams. And somewhere out there, behind the veil of stars and the misty place of dreams half-remembered, love incarnate smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out my writing kicks in around sunset, late at night, or when I'm to tired to talk myself out of it. Never wrote anything like this and It came out of nowhere. I hope you enjoyed the read! Tell me if you like it in the comments. I really love this ship and plan to write more about them in the future so stay tuned.


End file.
